


Happy Mother's Day

by YokubouNoRain



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Mother's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Charles es interceptado por Erik en Alemania para pedirle un gran favor relacionado con su madre.





	Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de leer es preferible que al menos hayan visto X-Men: First Class :P

—Necesito tu ayuda— le había dicho. Y ahí estaban, sentados en torno a una elegante mesa redonda vestida con un largo mantel. El invitado miraba con recelo la vela dispuesta en el medio. Estaba a punto de quejarse y largarse de allí. Lo conocía muy bien. Aunque no era una persona que expresara sus sentimientos -salvo los de ira y odio-, sabía que muy en el fondo, su ego sádico se satisfacía gratamente con pequeñas cosas con las cuales burlarse de él.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó al sujeto sentado frente a él, acariciando una de sus sienes levemente. Una costumbre que se le había pegado desde quién sabe cuándo.

—¿Qué tratas de averiguar? —repreguntó el más alto, sonriendo de lado. Conocía a su antiguo amigo, y sabía que ese gesto significaba que trataba de entrar a su mente y, en esos momentos, podía hacerlo, no había barreras entre ellos, no podía haberlas con tantas personas a su alrededor.

—Oh, no. No estaba tratando de averiguar nada —pareció disculparse el más bajo. Sin embargo, su mirada celeste volvió a posarse sobre la suya, fijamente—. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—No fue  muy difícil teniendo en cuenta la fama que tienes, Charles —le dijo el aludido mientras lanzaba frente suyo un periódico que en primera plana tenía la noticia de su llegada a Alemania.

—Ah —se sonrió el aludido—. Pero, me imagino que no me llamaste sólo para saber cómo estaba…

—No, no ha sido sólo por eso —reconoció el más alto, sentándose derecho sobre la silla, poniendo más énfasis en el adverbio.

—¿Te has vuelto más hipócrita con el tiempo, viejo amigo?

—Puedo traerte las cartas que no me he animado a enviarte —Charles resopló—. ¿Cómo está la agente MacTaggert?

—Todavía está tratando de recuperarse tras haber sido prácticamente decapitada por un collar militar. ¿O acaso lo olvidaste, Erik?

El aludido se sonrió sinceramente. Si hubiera sido por él, la habría matado sin dudarlo.

—Me detuve porque tú lo quisiste. Sabes muy bien que si por mí fuera…

—Ella no tuvo la culpa.

—Ella fue la que apretó el gatillo, Charles —su voz pareció resonar no sólo en la mente de Charles, sino también en el mismo ambiente.

—Cálmate —le pidió el telepata a sabiendas del riesgo que las personas a su alrededor corrían por un ataque de ira de Erik—. De nuevo, ¿para qué me llamaste? —volvió a preguntar, suspirando.

—Como te dije, necesito tu ayuda —Erik se levantó y le enseñó el camino a Charles—. ¿Puedes acompañarme a mi habitación? —carajo. Bien podía leer su mente, pero sabía que de hacerlo, Erik lo sabría, y el reencuentro se terminaría tan pronto lo notara. Tanto así se conocían—. ¿Puedo? —le dijo en referencia a la silla de ruedas. Charles lo miró y al momento volvió su vista al camino que le había sido marcado por el más alto. Sin embargo, preso por la furia de la pregunta, su andar se volvió errático. Erik incluso alcanzó a oír varios insultos de parte del más bajo. Ambos abordaron el ascensor que los llevó a la habitación del más alto sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Charles al más alto que, sentándose frente a él, se sonrió.

—Creo que es la décima vez que me lo preguntas.

—No es que me moleste que estés abriéndote a mí, pero…

—Una vez tú me dijiste que conocías todo sobre mí, Charles. Soy un libro abierto para ti, ¿qué voy a hacer?  Creo que contigo no tiene demasiado sentido tener secretos —Erik se acomodó lo mejor posible en la silla y cerró los ojos.

—¿Podrías acercarte un poco? A mí se me dificulta…

—Oh, lo siento —reconoció el más alto, encorvándose para acercarse lo más posible a Charles. El telepata estaba por entrar a la mente de Erik, pero volvió a cuestionar su decisión.

—¿Estás seguro? —Erik abrió los ojos y lo miró—. Eres consciente que estaré presente en lo que sea que hagas, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, Charles. He investigado al respecto. Ahora, por favor, ¿podrías…? —finalizó Erik haciendo una seña con una de sus manos imitando el gesto que había hecho Charles la primera vez que le había preguntado si podía hurgar en su mente.  El aludido suspiró y esperó a que Erik cerrara los ojos para hacer con la mente de ambos algo que nunca antes había hecho.

 

Al abrir los ojos, Charles sintió el suave cosquilleo del césped bajo sus pies. Agachó la cabeza para aseverar la sensación, pero al instante volvió la vista al cielo azul y cerrando los ojos, inspiró un dulce aroma que se desprendía de alguna de las flores cuyos árboles lo rodeabas.

Se acercó a dos figuras que, a lo lejos, parecían estar charlando. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta que eran Erik y su madre.

—Feliz día, madre —le dijo Erik, entregándole una docena de rosas a la mujer, quien las aceptó de buen grado, sonriendo de lado a lado y derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

—Gracias, hijo mío —la mujer se acercó a él y lo abrazó con ternura—. Erik, debes seguir. Debes vivir. Vive por tus padres, vive por los que no podemos hacerlo, vive por los que aún no han nacido y, lo más importante de todo, vive por ti. Busca a alguien a quien amar, arma tu vida en torno a ese sentimiento. Olvida el odio, olvida la ira que te ha perseguido todo este tiempo. El hombre es así, siempre con miedo a lo desconocido, siempre desconfiando del que está a su lado. Por favor, hijo, no seas así. No seas como ellos. Confía. Ama. Por favor…, ama…

—Ya lo he encontrado, madre… Ya lo he encontrado…

A lo lejos, Charles secó una lágrima furtiva que escapó de uno de sus ojos. No debía oír esas palabras tan intimas, pero algo lo llevó a hacerlo. Quizás, el deseo de ser él quien guiara a Erik para que no errara su camino de nuevo –aunque las veces que había tratado de encausarlo no había tenido mucho éxito y sí bastante daño colateral.

 

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse y se halló a sí mismo de nuevo sentado en esa silla de ruedas, alzó su mirada para encontrar a Erik secándose las lágrimas, cubriendo su rostro para no mostrarle a Charles aquellas lágrimas.

—Gracias —musitó. Se aclaró la garganta para repetir esa palabra, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos—. Gracias, Charles.

—De nada, viejo amigo —balbuceó el aludido en un estado parecido al suyo.

—Charles —llamó su atención el más alto. El aludido atinó a mirarlo—. Escuchaste las palabras de mi madre, ¿no es verdad?

—Así fue.

Erik suspiró sonoramente y se alejó de Charles, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo. Llevó una de sus piernas encima de la otra y cruzó sus manos sobre esa misma rodilla.

—¿Y bien?

—Y bien, ¿qué?

El aludido se lo quedó mirando. Se abstuvo de pensar que era un idiota, teniendo en cuenta que podía leer su mente.

—Nada —se sonrió Erik, calmando sus músculos—. Una vez más, gracias.

Acto seguido, el más alto se puso de pie, pero su invitado evitó que se alejara de él agarrando su brazo con firmeza.

—Espera.

—¿Qué sucede?

Charles lo miró y con una seña le advirtió que se agachara hasta llegar a su altura. Al hacerlo, besó sus labios. No supo qué lo llevó a hacerlo, pero tuvo esa necesidad. Cuando se separaron, Erik se lo quedó mirando sin reacción aparente. Charles volvió a acaparar sus labios con miedo, pero esta vez, haciendo uso de sus habilidades como mutante.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Creo que te levantaste rápido y tuviste un pequeño mareo —mintió el aludido con dificultad. Aunque Erik sintió muy en el fondo que su viejo amigo le estaba mintiendo, no indagó mucho más.

—Muchas veces me encantaría tener tus poderes, Charles.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo pensaba que aunque tratas no siempre eres sincero conmigo —respondió, palmeando su espalda—. ¿Jugamos una partida de ajedrez?

—Siempre hay tiempo para eso —respondió el aludido, sonriendo.


End file.
